<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shortstack by egoanesthesia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452558">Shortstack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia'>egoanesthesia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LITERALLY THE SOFTEST THING EVER, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, So much fluff I can't even tag it all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the kiss prompt #48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shortstack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends,</p>
<p>Back with a quick fill for another of the kiss prompts! This is actually the prompt that made me want to start this series so I hope you all enjoy this mindless piece of fluff!</p>
<p>So I started college again (third time's the charm right lol)...anyway, if my publishing of new works is slow, that's the reason.</p>
<p>I hope you are all doing well and I wanna say thank you in advance for reading xoxo</p>
<p>A quick thanks to my lovely friend for always reading over my fics before I post them and for the clever pun of a title because I suck at coming up with titles that aren't lyrics lmao &lt;3</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There's something about Sunday mornings that Patrick has always loved since he was a kid.When he was really young, he would wake up, usually before 7am, and go barrelling into his parent's bedroom to wake them, dragging them down the stairs to make breakfast the second they were ready.As he got older, Patrick never really changed this routine.Sure, it adapted to his current situations and environments over the years, but Sunday morning breakfast was something he could always count on being a part of his week. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he and David started spending more and more nights together, he was slightly worried that his Sunday mornings would change seeing as David is not a morning person however, his amazing boyfriend turned husband is always full of surprises.The first time David had stayed over at Ray's with Patrick on a Sunday, Ray was miraculously away for the weekend so they had the house to themselves.Patrick had woken up, made breakfast, and brought it up to David.David, although very grateful, asked why he didn't wake him up to help and Patrick had sat there, shocked expression on his face, and said "but you don't like mornings" to which David had simply replied "but I like you and Sunday mornings are special to you."From that day forward, Patrick would wake David before heading down to partake in the Sunday morning ritual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is just past eight when Patrick blinks his eyes open, taking a deep breath and inhaling the familiar, comforting scent of his husband's favourite Rose Apothecary shampoo.Patrick looks down to where David is asleep on his chest and a smile graces his lips.The early morning sunlight streams in through the gaps in the blinds on the window and it is casting pale golden hues of light on David's sleep-slackened features.Patrick loves the fact that he is usually awake before his husband simply because he gets to be the one to witness him in this unusal state of calm.David Rose is an anxious person by nature and Patrick relishes that he is the only one who gets to see him so relaxed.Patrick slowly raises his left hand to card through David's hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does this for a while, fingers gently playing with the soft, wild strands of his husband's hair and eventually, he feels David shift against him and snuffle softly."Good morning baby." Patrick says, pressing a kiss to David's forehead and tugging a tiny bit harder on his hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmmmsleepy." David mumbles into Patrick's chest as he snuggles in further.Patrick smiles and reaches his other hand over to slip under David's sleep shirt, gently rubbing over his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Time to wake up beautiful. Come on David." Patrick says softly, lips pressed against his husband's temple. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"M'up..." David slurs and stretches his back before angling his face to look up at Patrick's soft, whiskey eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hi." Patrick smiles and he leans in to press a soft kiss to David's lips, his hand still playing with his messy curls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm hi." David hums, leaning into Patrick's touch like a cat.He smiles against Patrick's lips and then presses his lips to his in another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they pull back from the kiss to breathe, David lets out a yawn and Patrick laughs fondly."I think we need to get you some coffee baby." He says with a laugh as David snuggles into him again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Please." David says softly, trying to stifle another yawn.Patrick laughs again softly and places one more kiss to the top of David's head before shifting so that they can both get out of bed.David let's out a tiny whine and tightens his grip on Patrick's waist causing him to laugh again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"David, baby if you want coffee you're gonna need to let me up.Also, it's Sunday." He says, the smile evident in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ugh remind me why I married a morning person?" David grumbles but there's no real heat behind it and he's smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm it might be because you love me? And I might be persuaded to make you pancakes?" Patrick teases.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm definitely the pancakes!" David smirks as he shifts to let Patrick get up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Let's go David! You gotta work for your pancakes!" Patrick smirks back as he stands up from the bed, stretching before he makes his way to David's side of the bed and jokingly smacks his butt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David squeaks in surprise but turns over to get out of bed."You know, if you're trying to get me out of bed, it's not working." He says teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Breakfast first David." Patrick says and grabs David's hand, hauling him to his feet.After a quick kiss, Patrick leads them downstairs to the kitchen. He puts on their shared playlist and turns on the coffee maker while David turns the kettle on and grabs one of Patrick's Earl Grey tea bags, setting it in his favourite mug.It's a familiar dance they've been doing since that first Sunday when Patrick had woken David to help with breakfast; making each other's preferred morning beverage and then Patrick making breakfast with David helping out by chopping fruits or veggies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">David pours the hot water into Patrick's mug and turns off the kettle while Patrick is putting the finishing touches on David's latte.David walks over to the counter beside the stove and sets Patrick's tea down before hoisting himself up to sit on the countertop.Patrick makes his way over with David's latte in hand and passes it to his husband."For you, my love." Patrick says and leans in for soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you." David whispers against his husband's lips.He hands the mug of tea to Patrick as he pulls away and Patrick leans in for another quick thank you kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick takes out the items they'll need for breakfast and sets them out.He passes a large bowl of strawberries and blueberries to David, along with a knife to cut the strawberries, before he goes about mixing the batter for the pancakes.Patrick begins cooking the pancakes and softly singing along to the music, an old Theory song that reminds him of high school, while David cuts up the berries and hums along.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick is on the last couple of pancakes and David is watching him, gaze full of love for his husband, as he lets his long legs swing and gently bump the cupboards below where's he's sitting."Are you finishing the office walls this morning honey?" David asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was going to. Did you have something else in mind?" Patrick replies, shutting off the stove and plating the pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"No, I was just gonna work on some sketches for the holiday displays at the store.I know it's like months away but I had an idea and wanted to get it out there...but if you need me to help with the office...thing I can try to-" David rambles and is cut off when Patrick steps into the space between his legs and places his hands firmly on his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey," Patrick says softly and bumps his nose against David's to let their eyes meet, "you work on your sketches and I'll paint the office.Then we can grill up a late lunch and eat on the back deck." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay. I love you." David says, lips twisting as he tries to contain his smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you too. Now, the pancakes are gonna be cold, let's eat!" Patrick says with a smile, kissing his husband one more times before backing away and grabbing their plates.David slides off the counter and grabs the bowl of fruit and his coffee before following his husband to the table.They take their seats and dig in, making conversation about their respective projects for the afternoon.Once they finish eating, they put their plates, mugs, and cutlery in the dishwasher.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patrick heads over to their bedroom to put some old clothes on so he can paint the office while David curls up in one of the big chairs in his studio.He hears Patrick's footsteps approaching a few minutes later and then feels him lean over the back of his chair, hands coming to rest on David's shoulders."I'm gonna get started baby. Come get me if you need, I'll be in the office." Patrick says with a quick kiss to the top of David's head as David hums his agreement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour or so passes by and David finally feels good enough about what he's sketched to take a break and see if Patrick needs any help.He stands up from his chair, stretching his back, setting his pencils and sketchbook back on the table, and heading to their bedroom.David quickly replaces his sweater and joggers with one of Patrick's old shirts and old grey sweatpants before heading downstairs to grab two glasses of water, and then making his way to the office.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hi honey, how's it going in here?" David asks as he slowly pushes the door open and walks into the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hi baby, it's going good. Almost done. How about you? Did you finish the sketches?" Patrick asks as he directs his attention to David.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmhmm, good enough for now. I'll probably work on them a bit more once we solidify which products will be our highlights." David replies, walking up beside Patrick, who is standing on a ladder.David hands him the glass of water and he takes it gratefully, downing it within a few sips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Thank you." Patrick says, handing the glass back to David who sets that glass, as well as his own that is half empty, down on the ground.He makes his way back to stand beside the ladder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"And what are you all dressed up for?" Patrick smirks, his eyes raking up and down David's choice of clothing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was gonna offer to help my husband finish painting but now I'm not so sure." He teases, lips quirking up at the corners in a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You can do that wall and I'll finish here. Shouldn't take long." Patrick smiles and directs David to a paint roller resting against the adjacent wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmmfine I'll help but first, kiss. Please?" David says and tilts his head up, lips puckered.Patrick laughs softly and leans down, but doesn't want to fall off the ladder so he can't quite reach his husband.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Come up here." Patrick says and David takes the hint, pushing himself up on his tiptoes as Patrick leans down again and their lips meet in a soft kiss.Patrick goes to pull back first but David sneaks two more quick pecks against his smile before sinking back to his actual height and smiling up at Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I like you being the shorter one for a change." Patrick teases, his eyes dancing with childlike glee.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hmm just for that, I'm not helping you." David says and crosses his arms petulantly.The smile teasing his twisted lips and the fact that he walks over to the aforementioned paint roller take away any heat in his words and soon they're both laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, I love you." Patrick smiles over his shoulder at David, who has that cute little pout of concentration on his face as he methodically paints the wall.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Love you too honey." David replies, a smile replacing the pout.His smile reaches his eyes when he looks back up at Patrick and he knows that this is what happiness is supposed to feel like.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading this!!<br/>Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo</p>
<p>Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!</p>
<p>I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, please stay safe if you're on the West Coast, and remember Black Lives Matter!!</p>
<p>Cris xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>